1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to develop an application of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the popularization of smart phones in which a cellular phone function and a computer function are combined has increased focus on application development with respect to smart phones. In particular, to encourage the application development, most smart phone manufacturers and vendors employ an open architecture in which an internal structure, e.g., an application programming interface (API), of each type of smart phone is open to the public. The successful progress of such a smart phone application development policy encourages application development on smart televisions (TVs) similar to the smart phones even in a TV field. However, application development in an image forming apparatus field, such as printers, needs more research.